


Honeymoon

by Audlie45



Category: Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayla and Loki have their first night as husband and wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is a request from a follower for my reaching 100 followers so, yay! Sorry this took so long and I hope you enjoy! Feedback is always welcome!

_And it’s not a cry that you hear at night_   
_It’s not somebody who’s seen the light_   
_It’s a cold and it’s a broken Hallelujah_

Her voice could be heard making it’s way throughout the large empty house, slowly getting quieter as the notes bounced from wall to wall.

Kayla stood in front of the man-no Aesir-she loved, blushing at the way he looked at her in her Asgardian wedding gown. He had insisted she at least let him choose that, since she chose where their honeymoon would be, and she was a vision.

Her thick, tawny hair cascaded in waves over each shoulder and down her back, along with the line of her emerald green dress. Her hazel eyes accentuated by gold and chocolate eyeshadow, and small emerald studs artfully placed at her cheekbones. A stunning gold and silver circlet wrapped perfectly around the crown of her head only adding to her regal appearance.

Loki took in the voluptuous figure of his new wife, like a fine wine. Catching small glances, sip by sip and then tilting his head to drink in her full image. Her wedding gown, forest-colored and studded with small, gold accents, bore an intricate design of small woodland creatures, dancing among the trees. The gown lay on her body like a second skin, unlike anything she’d ever worn before. Her heavy chest, modestly exposed by the low cut neckline and her full hips delicately wrapped in the soft fabric, setting his mind to the matter at hand.

Leaning forward in his full royal attire, leather, gold and armor, he took a hand of hers into his own and pulled it to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. The affectionate gesture was familiar to them but seemed so much more exciting now that they belonged to each other forever.

“Your voice is as divine as ever my love. Now, I do believe it is tradition to carry you over the threshold of our new home.” He raised an eyebrow and giving her a mischievous smirk. She blushed further down her chest, scarlet reaching just the tops of her breasts.

“Of course, my love.”

He stepped closer to her slowly and bent down, angling his body to place his arms at her ribs and knees, pulling her whole weight up with little to no effort. Her bosom heaved close to his face, which he nuzzled for a moment, before kicking the door open.

The new home was large and almost empty, save a few of their things they’d transported previously, like furniture, a few paintings and a large four poster bed.

The first step inside was like walking through a portal, not unlike how Loki brought them to the home initially. A feeling of warmth and love spread throughout their bodies, this is exactly where they needed to be.

Passing the two large throne-like recliners Loki insisted on owning for their living room, they made their way upstairs to their bedroom.

“Will you sing for me again, my love?”

Her full blush darkened slightly at his request. Loki knew how much she loved to sing, and he adored her voice. Hearing her sing her favorite song as they made their way to their bedroom only completed the feel of a young girl’s dream come true.

Of course the pureness of the song sent a shiver down her spine in anticipation, as she thought of what was to come. The first night of husband and wife. The two were far from pure, as Loki had made sure of that over a year ago but the idea of the two, now husband and wife, in their own home and in no rush to go anywhere, gave her that familiar chill and heat in various parts of her body.

While Loki opened the door to their bedroom he began to hum the song along with her as she sang and slowly laid her on the bed. His deep voice vibrating through her body causing a rush of heat and moisture to her center.

“You are beyond beautiful, my love.” His eyes swept over her body causing her to squirm as his gaze saw through her making her feel completely naked. The green glow of his magic faded, leaving her bare as he leaned forward placing a wet kiss just to the left of her navel. Her soft, plush skin gave as he pressed his face into her abdomen, enjoying the feel of her against him. He hummed lightly, and her muscles twitched at the vibration.

“Loki.”

“Hmmm.”

“Talk to me.”

A smirk found it’s way to his face as he let only his eyes turn up to look at her. Complete arousal burned in his irises as he drew symbols on her soft thigh, using his magic to remove his clothing as well.

“Does my filthy girl need me to comfort her?”

“Mmmm, maybe a little. It is my honeymoon, after all, and I am a bit nervous.” She glanced away, feigning innocence.

“You know I would never deny my love her comfort.” He spoke into her ribs, which he’d reached on his slow journey up along her body. He let his nose brush the underside of her breasts that lay just above him as his other hand moved up to run across her chest, passing her collarbone to caress along the back of her neck.

She exhaled while he continued placing kisses along her chest, avoiding her sensitive areas, nearly driving her mad when he finally decided to oblige her.

“Oh, my love, your body is a masterpiece. I want to lick and suckle at every inch of your skin. Make you red with my teeth and beg me for more.” His mouth closed around her nipple, dragging his teeth lightly over the sensitive bud before pulling back and leaving open-mouthed kisses on and around it.

Her breath hitched and body bowed up towards him. His hand moved down from her neck, fingers wide open, running down her chest to her waist and pulling her closer to him. He took the other nipple in his mouth and did as he had with the other before making his way back down, darting his tongue out to lick at her sweet skin.

“I’m going to have my meal first before we continue, my love. Your quim is a most fine delicacy that I find myself yearning for at all times of the day.” She felt his hard length rub against her leg while he moved farther down. When he finally reached his destination he pulled her legs up by her thick thighs. He squeezed lightly, feeling his fingers push into her softness.

Wet, open-mouthed kisses and light suction were all she felt around her inner thighs and outer lips. He avoided her center only to tease her, loving the little gasps and whining moans she gave him in response.

“Please, Loki, just-”

Before she could finish begging, he slid his tongue along her slit, applying more pressure as he covered her clit.

“Ah, ahhhhh.” She exhaled with her head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. She never got over how his tongue felt against her. He picked up a slow pace of rhythmic laps from her entrance to the hood of her clit, sucking gently every time he reached the top. Her juices soaking his chin as he picked up just the right method, and she came loudly, clamping her thighs around his head.

He gripped her thighs holding her down as he assaulted her sensitive bud while she attempted to come down from her orgasm. Her hand gripped his hair pulling him back with a pop and smirk.

“Was that comforting enough for you, my dear?” He licked his lips and bit playfully at her thighs.

“Oooooh yes.” She pulled him up, both hands on either side of his head, and kissed him languidly. Their tongues lazily twineing together. A shallow thrust and she could feel his thickness, even harder than before, against her leg.

“Darling, I wish to take you so deeply and thoroughly that you’ll not know any other man’s name but mine. I want to feel you squeezing around me, your walls tightening and sucking my essence from me.” His voice had grown deep, almost a growl as he’d begun licking and sucking along her neck.

“Oh, yes. Loki-ah, I love when you talk to me like that. Please, fuck me and tell me how it feels.” Her legs had wrapped securely around his slim hips allowing her to buck into him, leaving a wetness on his abdomen.

He hissed as the cool air hit the moist spot and moved an arm down to dip two fingers into her, briefly, only to pull out and rub her cum on the tip of his cock. She looked down, between them watching as he did so transfixed, as his long elegant fingers caressing his long thick erection. She felt her wetness increase.

Finally, he placed his tip at her entrance and slowly pushed into her.

“Ahh, darling, you’re always so tight. You’re so warm and inviting, I want to fuck you so hard, but I want to enjoy this. Our first night-ahh-in our own home.” He’d completely sheathed himself in her while he spoke. His pubic bone meeting hers while he bit down on her shoulder, attempting to gain control over himself so as not to move too quickly. Even after all this time together, he still had to pause and recollect himself, lest he end their love making too quickly. That just would not do.

She thrust up against him, using her legs as leverage, to let him know she was ready to continue, not knowing the pause was for himself. She turned to see his pinched expression and ran her fingers along his brow to ease the tension.

“Love, it’s okay.” She placed a kiss on his cheek. “I need this as badly as you. We can take this slowly any night we like.”

He nuzzled into her cheek and pulled out slightly, only to push back forward with a hot exhale and a “fuck”.

His pace was slow for less than a minute before she felt him give up his restraint and began fucking her in earnest. He let words escape from him as he continued, knowing how she loved to hear his voice telling her how she felt to him.

That was one of the thing she always loved: hearing the man she loved talk dirty to her. He’d been worried to frighten her because of how he sounded in the throes of passion, deep, growling and honest. He’d told her of how he’d want to punish her for teasing him, how her plump body felt like nothing he’d ever experienced in his extensive life, how her whimpers and breathy expressions of love made him harder than any steel, and made him want to plow into her roughly. Despite his worries, he loved it. She wanted to hear every word and with each he could tell by her reactions that she enjoyed it as much as he. Her walls would clench around him; her moisture would increase substantially, and her screams and moans of pleasure would grow so loud as to wake others near their previous rooms. But here, in their own home, finally alone with no neighbors to disturb, she was allowed to enjoy his passionate ramblings and express her pleasure as loud as she wished.

“Fuck, Kay, you’re cunt is so wet and accepting. You were made for my cock. For my seed. For my,” he thrust roughly to accentuate his meaning, “intrusion.” He breathed into her ear as he felt himself growing close, now unable to form coherent thoughts.

The sounds of their shared panting and rough, wet, slapping bodies were all that filled their large bedroom. Thick thighs wrapped around thin hips, strong arms tense and strained under pressure, soft lips gasping for air as it’s jolsted from her lungs with each plunging thrust.

Then, everything is tense and finalized. Loki’s body thrusts shallowly as his seed pumps into her warm womb, urgently seeking to begin life, Kayla tenses as her inner walls clench and pull at the intruder, milking it of it’s seed, eager to accept its fate.

Exhausted, the two lay limply entwined with each other. Limbs atop limbs and fingers carressing lightly on moistened skin. Loki having rolled to his back and Kayla into his side.

“Next time, I will take you slowly. I was so eager to be inside you I fear I may have moved too quickly.”

“No, no, you were amazing. That wasn’t too fast at all.” She leaned up and kissed just under his jaw. “You were perfect.”

“Dear wife, _you_ are perfect.”

Hiding her blush, she buried her face in the crook of his neck. “Our lives are perfect.”


End file.
